


Word Girl and the return to Lexicon

by vcjb242



Category: WordGirl (Cartoon)
Genre: Betrayal, Fluff and Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2019-10-05 15:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17327279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vcjb242/pseuds/vcjb242
Summary: Word Girl has been given the chance to return to Lexicon to take over the throne. Captain Huggy Face is being put on trial for kidnapping the long lost princess. Tobey broke up with her in the last one. Scoops, Violet, TJ, Kid Math/Rex and Envy/Jackie will be joining her on this journey. She has to be careful because not everyone is who they seem.





	1. Earth

After waking up and getting the morning routine out of the way it was finally time for Becky to show Nadine and David around earth. She secretly hoped that Bob wouldn't be charged with kidnapping her when they got back. She was just a child who wandered into a random space ship and caused the pilot to crash land onto earth. It could have been a lot worse for both of them. 

"So.." Becky asked Nadine and David as they strolled around the local park and finally sat down on a park bench. "What was it like being in the royal guard?" She asked them as she thought about what to show them because in reality the author hadn't thought about that at all.

As they chatted amicably about their time in the royal guard the guy who warns people about crimes taking place ran by. 

"Heeeelp Rhyme and Reason are robbing the bank again!"  He then looked around in confusion. "This isn't the police station." 

"No, that's two blocks to your left then go one block right." Answered Becky politely even though this was becoming annoying. 

"Oh thanks. Heeeelp!" He ran off in the indicated direction. 

"Oh no! Sounds like Rhyme and Reason are at it again." Becky pressed two fingers to her chest and said her famous catchphrase. "Wooooord up!" She said as she transformed into Word Girl. 

"Sorry to cut this short guys but I need to go stop a crime this early in the morning. It's not even noon." Said Word Girl as she scooped up Bob and prepared to go fight Rhyme and reason.

"Should we go with?" Asked Nadine, not really knowing what they should do. 

"If you want to but I got to hurry." She zoomed off and her chums were not far behind her. 

Word Girl dramatically opened the door to the bank and stood in the doorway. "Stop right there Rhyme and Reason!" She said with her hands on her hips. 

"Ah Word Girl, you're just in time to fail!" Said Reason. 

"Yeah, and we'll hit you with a storm of hail!" Said Rhyme causing a hail storm to suddenly materialise in the bank. Everyone else ducked under desks or other furniture to avoid getting hit.

"Halt!" Said David as he held out his shield in front of Word Girl and shielded her from the hail assault. "You will not harm the princess of Lexicon! Do not worry princess, we will protect you!" (I feel I should write more about the royal guard to better explain what it is they carry on them at all times)

"Guys, I don't need protection!" Word Girl wailed. She didn't exactly tell them that this is the kind of thing she faced on a daily basis. She wasn't in any immediate danger. 

*Yeah, we don't need protection* Chirped Captain Huggy Face as he adjusted his suit. 

"Silence, traitor! You will not give orders to us!" Said Nadine in a harsh tone that made Huggy whimper. 

While they were arguing about how to address Huggy, Rhyme and Reason were silently making a getaway. 

"Shhh!" Said the Reason as they both slowly crept towards the door. Waiting for them outside was Envy and Kid Math who were wondering why Word Girl hadn't stopped them yet. 

They would sometimes fight crime together but for the most part were really only backup in case Word Girl needed help. If she did require help she would call them up on her belt communicator. Ever since they became a team they had to upgrade all their equipment to be able to communicate better. 

But all of that would most likely change when she would go back to Lexicon to take the throne. 

Luckily, Envy and Kid Math were able to defeat Rhyme and Reason without the help of Word Girl or Captain Huggy Face. This felt a bit weird to them because they were so used to doing all the crime fighting with them. For plot convenience Scoops just happened to be nearby. 

"Scoops Ming here with the daily rag. So tell me, how does it feel to have defeated not just one but two villains without the help of Word Girl or Captain Huggy Face?" He asked the two superheroes as they waited for the cops to show up.

"To be honest it feels...weird but like a different kind of weird. I just hope that whatever thing it was that kept her from helping us gets resolved." Said Envy honestly feeling a little left out of the plot because for once the story wasn't going to be about her.

"Well it is true that this series started with me moving here and the second fanfic was of me finding my long lost family. But I do like helping out a friend." Said Envy as she smiled for the camera as she posed with Kid Math. 

"It's only the first chapter but we have a long way to go. I can't wait for the rest of this story. Long lost princesses, planets being taken over by an evil mastermind. It's gonna be great. You guys are gonna love it. Too bad it's gonna be the last fanfic to this series." Said Kid Math as they continued posing. 

To be continued..


	2. Villain meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The villains have a meeting that Word Girl crashes.

After sorting things out, Becky and friends decided to crash the next villains meeting because they needed some things out in the open. They managed to convince the cops to let Rhyme and Reason attend as well.

"Is crashing this meeting absolutely necessary?" Asked Tobey as Word Girl flew alongside him on his jet pack. It was getting a bit weird to be flown by his girlfriend everywhere.

"For the plot it is." Answered Word Girl without missing a beat.

Meanwhile...at the villain meeting...

Dr. Two Brains took the stand.

"Thank you all for coming to this week's meeting. I know our numbers in villainy have decreased but we should keep trying to be evil villains." He said in a shaky voice. He didn't sound too sure of himself.

Just then the ground shook and before they knew it a giant robot appeared outside.

Tobey brought them in case they needed persuasion.

"Were the robots necessary?" Asked Envy as she and Kid Math landed beside Word Girl.

"Absolutely." Said Tobey, straightening his bow tie. "Now let's stop this wedding!"

"We're interrupting a villains meeting not a wedding. Where did you get the idea that we were going to stop a wedding?" Asked Word Girl with a confused look on her face.

Tobey glanced at his phone. "Whoops, wrong schedule."

Envy waved it off. "Can we please just get to the main plot of this chapter already? I'm sure the readers have waited long enough. Also, are you going to actually go to Lexicon?" Envy asked Word Girl the question we were all wondering.

"Why do you think I'm doing this? Let's go."

Word Girl was going to break the door down but Tobey beat her to the door and calmly opened it like a decent human being.

"I suppose that works too." Said Word Girl calmly as she floated through the door and surprising every villain that was in attendance.

"Oh look who just floated in. If it isn't little miss Word Girl." Said Dr. Two Brains sarcastically as he waved his hands around dramatically. "I really don't feel like going to jail today."

Word Girl sighed as she got up on stage. "Relax Two Brains I'm not here for that but I do need to borrow the microphone to make and important announcement." She smiled innocently.

"Fine. You've got five minutes." He said as he walked off the stage and over to his now pregnant wife Lady Redundant Woman.

Envy, Tobey, Captain Huggy Face, Rex, Nadine and David gathered more toward the side but close to the exit.

"Everyone..can I have your attention please?" Said Word Girl in a loud and authoritative voice. Every villain looked at her with anger and contempt. This was the girl who had put them all in jail numerous times. They weren't exactly thrilled to have her at their current meeting where they were planning on taking her down.

"It has come to my attention that because of recent events I will no longer be the saviour of this town. It turns out I am the long lost princess of Lexicon. The planet where I come from. I need to go back and take the throne from my evil uncle. He is enslaving my people and just being an overall dictator. I need to save my entire planet and I can no longer stay here on earth. I must go my planet needs me."

"What about your life here on earth?" Asked the amazing rope guy. "Surely your friends and family would notice you gone."

"We already discussed this and they are cool with it." Replied Word Girl.

"To be honest, I am getting real tired of all my evil plans getting defeated." Said Chuck as he stood up. "I have decided I am going into business with my brother Brent. I am going to be selling my recipes for condiments like ketchup all over the globe. I am giving up the villain game for good. From now on you can just call me Chuck, the sandwich lover." Said the villain formerly known as Chuck the evil sandwich making guy.

"Whammer feels the same way. Whammer wants to say he will miss you but you won't be forgotten. Besides, I am making bank posting funny videos of me whamming stuff on the internet. People love me." Said The Whammer.

"To be honest, I'm not really looking forward to more years as a villain. I'm already so old and after getting married and expecting a child on the way....I am ready to settle down. I was going to save this for later but I am scheduled for surgery later this week. The surgery is to remove the evil mouse brain from my head. It's time Dr. Steven Boxlightner came back and Dr. Two Brains to leave the villain game."

Every other villain awwwwed at this little display of affection.

"As for me I'm done with being a villain too. I'm going to law school and make something of myself. No more amazing rope guy for me." Said the villain formerly known as the amazing rope guy.

"Well, I know I gave up villainy years ago to be with Word Girl. I must say that I will miss her when she goes back to her home planet." Said Tobey, looking sad and teary eyed.

"You mean you're not going with us?" Asked Word Girl, sounding upset.

"I wanted to tell you eventually but I have been accepted to Harvard university. I didn't want my acceptance to overshadow your thing. Look, I love you and I would do anything to support you but this is my future I'm considering. I already knew we wouldn't be going to the same college but I can't just take a year off to go and explore other planets. I didn't want it to end this way but I think we need to break up." Said Tobey getting even more misty eyed.

Word Girl was now teary eyed as well.

"Well you couldn't have picked a worst f*cking time to do that couldn't you?!" She yelled at him.

"Is this a bad time to tell you, you would have been betrothed to someone else as soon as you got there?" Said Nadine.

"Not everything is about you. You know." Said Tobey also getting angry.

Word Girl flew off the stage and away from the villain meeting.

"We should discuss this when we get home." Said Envy towards Tobey as she flew after Word Girl.

Two Brains took back the microphone.  
"Well that was harsh. Did you have to be so cruel?" He asked Tobey who was wiping his eyes.

"I had to do it. For her own good. Let's face it nothing good can come of me staying in her life. She has a whole other life to live on another planet. I'll just hold her back. Maybe she'll be happy being married to someone else."

"And I thought I had self esteem issues." Muttered Dr. Two Brains.

To be continued...

 


	3. Time to say goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Becky leaves for Lexicon and says her goodbyes.

Nadine and David had informed Becky to only take the bare minimum because a lot would be provided for her there. Clothes would be provided for her by the royal tailor, shoes by the royal cobbler...etc. So, being the nerd she was Becky packed only a suitcase full of books, mostly Pretty Princess books. She was told that the royal library would hold so much more dictionaries than she could count. 

Bob was allowed to come but only if he came in cuffs because he was to be put on trial for allegedly kidnapping the princess of Lexicon. Unlike in the last two stories Scoops and Violet would be joining them for a different plot than what I originally planned. Feeling bitter, Tobey at least managed to show up to say goodbye. Jackie managed to convince him to at least do that or he would spend a long time regretting it. Jackie, Rex, Scoops and Violet were going to take a year off before actually going to school at the local community college or college of their choice.  Their parents gave them the ok to accompany Becky to her home planet as long as none of the girls came home pregnant. (bad taste of joke I'm sorry)

Becky was feeling a mixture of emotions for this journey to her home planet. She was sad to be leaving the planet she had grown up on. Upset about her break up with Tobey. Upset that Bob was going back to Lexicon as a prisoner to be put on trial for his crime. But elated to be getting to meet her birth parents and her birth family. Sad to be leaving her earth parents behind once again. They promised to try to keep in touch somehow. They had yet to figure out how. Excited that she would be taking four of her friends and her little brother with her on this journey. 

It was finally the day they would be leaving for Lexicon. Becky wasn't sure if she really wanted to go but after Tobey broke up with her she felt motivated to go. She couldn't stand being on the same planet as her first and only ex-boyfriend. 

She supposed she was being dramatic by wanting to be a whole planet away but it was for the best. Becky's parents had allowed T.J. to go as long as Lexicon counted it as a student exchange program of sorts. T.J. pretended to be sad but he was secretly excited to be leaving school for a year. The Botsfords were just hoping that by being on a planet as smart as Lexicon would put him ahead a school year mentally. 

None of her friends that were going on the journey were good with technology the way Tobey was. Becky was sure that if they hadn't broken up and if he was going with them he would have been able to help them connect communication from earth to Lexicon. David and Nadine assured Becky that they had advanced technology that was more advanced than whatever they had on earth. 

"It's a shame your ex can't come with us." David had told her a few minutes before she was going to say her goodbyes. "We have a super advanced robotics laboratory. He could have helped bring us into the future. What a shame." He said with no emotion in his voice. Becky hoped that for her sake, if this did turn out to be a ruse her friends could help her out. 

Everyone from the villains to her other friends and family gathered around to say goodbye to Word Girl as she prepared to board the space ship that would take her back to Lexicon. They were basically in line to give her something to remember them by.  ( I am going to try to feature most if not all the villains Word Girl ever fought. If they didn't show up will be sure to explain why. It will most likely be because I never saw the episode they were in. I haven't seen all of the Word Girl episodes to know about all of the existing villains. Some fan fiction writer I turned out to be)

"Goodbye Word Girl." Said Dr. Two Brains as he hugged her goodbye. "Here is a little something to remember me by." He handed her a small ray gun. It was the ray gun that could turn people's hair gel into cheese cream. 

She hugged him back and was careful not to squeeze too hard with her super strength.  "Thank you Dr. Two Brains. I'm sure it will come handy should I ever need it."

Next was Lady Redundant Woman. She was careful to support her swolen abdomen. She was 5 months pregnant with Dr. Two Brain's baby. They had only been married for a little over a month. It was a beautiful wedding. 

Next was Steve Mcclean who have her a tube of whitening toothpaste.

"Uhh thanks?" Word Girl said as she handed the tube to Captain Huggy Face who began reading the ingredients list because he was just that bored.

"It'll make your teeth as shiny as mine." (correct me if I'm wrong but isn't he the guy with the shiny teeth?)

Next was Chuck, the evil sandwich making guy. 

He handed her his ray gun of condiments.

"It's so your sandwiches won't be bland on Lexicon. These are of my own secret recipe."

CHF (aka captain huggy face. It gets annoying having to write out his entire name every time it comes up.) 

CHF snatched the gun and shot some tangy ketchup into his mouth.

David quickly took it away from him. 

"You can have this back when we get on the ship. I don't want a sticky prisoner onboard the ship."

Huggy pouted and crossed his arms. He really liked those condiments.

Next was Whammer.

"Yeah! Wham-tastic! Whammer got you a whamming pillow that you can wham on to vent your frustrations."

It was a pretty sturdy pillow. 

"Thanks Whammer." Said Word Girl as she accepted it and handed it to CHF. 

Next was Granny May who gave her a set of pearl earrings.

"Tap on them twice at the same time for a special surprise." (Ok I know I wrote her out in like the first fanfic and that was mostly due to me being a lazy writer. Sorry to anyone who liked Granny May as a villain)

Word Girl smiled at the old lady who was no longer a villain. 

"Thank you but my ears aren't pierced. I guess I will get them pierced on Lexicon."

"That's a sweet little angel." Said Granny May as she pinched Word Girls right cheek with her bony fingers. 

Next up was the Butcher. 

"Uuhhh I didn't know we were supposed to bring gifts so here is several meatal trays of different kinds of meats."

"Don't you mean 'metal' trays?" Word Girl asked, correcting him. 

"Yeah..meatal." He said again to purposefully annoy her. 

Word Girl facepalmed and groaned.

"Ugh! I don't have time for this!"

Even Reginald, the guy who worked at the jewelry store was there. (does he work there or does he own it? I'm not entirely sure.)

"Normally I'm not supposed to give these out but since you have saved my store more times than I can count you can have this."

He handed her a small box that was lined with bubble wrap. 

She carefully opened it and found a sparkling Crystal unicorn. It was a rare collector's edition that she had been trying to find for a few years now. She carefully placed it back in the box.

"Thank you so much!" She gushed. 

(insert every other villain interaction here. Each villain that wanted to show up gave her a single item to remember them by.) 

When it was Tobey's turn Word Girl  felt her heart hurt whenever she saw him. He still made her heart skip a beat. He looked...different. He wasn't wearing his glasses so she could see his eyes better. *were they always that shade of blue?* She thought. Suddenly, it looked like a trick of the light but she could have sworn that his eyes gave off a metalic glint of light and for a second flashed red. *I must be so nervous about leaving I'm seeing things* She concluded in her mind. Sure..Let's just go with that.

"Secretly, I was always envious of the amount of love and acceptance you received from everyone. I won't be missing you and I never liked Bob." He walked away as quickly as he had come. 

"What just happened?" Word Girl asked CHF.

CHF just shrugged. He didn't want to get involved but the feeling of hatred was mutual. He never approved of Tobey mostly because he was a former villain.  

Next was the Winchesters.

"I know you guys have gone on adventures before but please make sure nothing happens to Envy. I'm really going to miss her." Said Dean as he choked back a sob. He wiped his face and went to hug his daughter goodbye.

Violet's mom and Scoops dad were next. 

"Please take good care of my daughter while you are on this new planet. And make sure she paints everything interesting she sees." Said Violets mom. 

"Please make sure Scoops takes lots of interesting photos with his new camera. And make sure he goes to bed early." Said Scoops dad. 

"I promise to take good care of all my friends. Don't worry, they are safe with me."

Finally, it was her parents turn.

"I promised myself I wouldn't cry but..." Mr. Botsford broke off when he started crying so hard his words were unintelligible.

"What your father wanted to say was this." She pulled out a folded up note from her pocket and unfolded it. 

"Becky, when you first came to us you were no older than 3. You came with your pet monkey and we were ok with it. Ever since you came into our lives we knew they would change for the better. We watched you grow from a toddler to a bright young woman. You were always a princess in our hearts. We are sad to see you go but we will try to keep in touch. We hope that you are happy with your decision to either stay on Lexicon or stay on earth. Just know that we will always see you as our daughter reguardless of you are a princess of another planet or not. We love you and support you 100%. We want you to take the Botsford family accordion with you. We know you're not biologically a Botsford but we want you to have it anyway. Please look out for T.J. and make sure he wears clean underwear daily." She too started crying.

"Mom!" T.J. groaned at the last part. 

Word Girl ignored him and pulled both her parents and T.J. into a group hug. 

"I will find a way to keep in touch. I'm gonna miss you guys so much!" She cried. They hugged for what felt like hours but it was only a few minutes. 

"Sorry to cut the party short princess but we need to get going if we want to get there before dark."

Word Girl flew to the top of the space ship they would be traveling in.

"People of earth, thank you for having me. I must go. My planet needs me."

Everyone soon got into the space ship and the countdown to launch began.

The people in the crowd counted down like it was New Years Eve.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

Blast off! 

The spaceship took off on its way to Lexicon. 

Just as the space ship soared off into space a frazzled Tobey ran into view.

"Did I just miss it? Oh no!" He managed to get out before he leaned onto his knees and began gasping for breath.

"Tobey?" Asked Mrs. Botsford, perplexed to see him in such a way.

"I thought you already spoke to her before they took off."

"That wasn't me, it was this." He held up a robotic head that looked just like him only as a robot but better than something he could have built himself. 

"What is that?" Asked his mother.

"It was a decoy built by those two lovely people who now have the rightful heir to the Lexiconian throne. And have wrongfully convicted Huggy of something he is innocent of." 

Mrs. Botsford fainted. 

To be continued..


	4. The road ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Becky and friends begin their journey. Tobey tries to remember what happened.

The spaceship heading for Lexicon had barely taken off and the group was sitting in their respective chairs. Seatbelts were required because of not having any gravity while being in space. 

Huggy agreed to being brought back to Lexicon in handcuffs. He just wanted Becky to see her home planet. 

Becky was sitting between Scoops and Violet. 

"Hey Becky, how come you didn't stand up for Bob when he was accused of having kidnapped you or when he was placed in handcuffs?" Asked Violet, who was super confused to see her friend's sidekick be treated so poorly. 

Becky sighed as she ran a hand through her now slightly longer than shoulder length hair. 

"It's just.....I don't know. I want to stand up for him but...the things that they said and the things CHF said about my birth parents don't exactly line up. It was in one of the previous fanfics that he briefly mentioned my parents. I need to talk to him about that." Becky explained.

"Folks, this is your captain speaking. We have moved away from Earths atmosphere and we can now enable the gravity so we can walk about freely without floating off." Said David as he pressed a few buttons on the control panel and suddenly they felt as heavy as they did in earth.

"Aw man. I wanted to float around the spaceship while eating chips." Said T.J. in disappointment. T.J. sat behind Scoops so that Jackie and Rex could sit together. 

"That's quite understandable Mr. T.J. but if we let you do that we would risk getting crumbs in the vents and that could damage the ship." (I have no idea what part of the ship chip crumbs would damage. I'm making this up.) 

"Fair enough. Can you tell me where the bathroom is?" Said T.J. as the sudden change in gravity changed the movement of his organs.

"That will be the door to the back part of the ship labeled bathroom. Do you need me to show you exactly where?" Asked Nadine, trying to be polite. 

"Thanks for the offer, but I got it." Said T.J. as he unbuckled his seatbelt only to fall face first to the ground from the increase in gravity. 

"T.J.!" Exclaimed Jackie as she also got up and didn't fall down like he did. 

"Sorry, I must have set the gravity a little too heavy. Jackie isn't having a hard time standing right now because she has superpowers." Said Nadine. After a few buttons were pressed and some switches flipped she gave him the ok to try again. 

This time T.J. got up without incident and made his way to the toilet.

"What kind of gravity adjustment thing is that anyway?" Asked Scoops whose reporter side was beginning to get a little suspicious of their behaviour. He felt like they did that on purpose. But why would they do that?

Meanwhile...back on earth. 

Tobey had called for an emergency villain meeting. All of the parents of his friends were there too. Jackie's father and his mother, the Botsfords, the Mings and the Heathslips.

Tobey took to the stand.

"You must be wondering why I called you all here today." Tobey began.

"I am here to tell you what happened to me about a day or two ago."

(flashback) 

As I slept someone made sure I was knocked out cold and they placed me in one of my robots. I'm more than 100% sure it was the duo Nadine and David. Ever since we almost got robbed once, I installed a new security system and a few cameras around the house. The cameras were mostly to prove to mother I wasn't sneaking out to be with Becky. Anyway, my point is that is clearly them on the security camera. I woke up inside of the robot while feeling cold and confused as to how I got there. It was only when I got out of the robot did I hear the sound of an engine taking off. I knew by that point I was too late.   
(end of flashback)

Everyone in the audience gasped. 

"Let's review the security footage from that specific time, shall we?" He pressed a few buttons on a remote he had pulled out of his pocket and lowered a screen. He then his play on his laptop which was hooked up to a projector. 

On the screen we see Tobey just sleeping. He pressed fast forward and then we see his window opening and Nadine and David stepping into the room. Nadine injects Tobey's neck with a syringe and David carries him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Then we see Nadine letting in what looked like a Tobey clone into the room and the clone taking his place in the bed. (I know this might probably sound unbelievable to you but it's what I could come up with)

(Author's note. Ok so I was re-reading the last two chapters of word girl and the 7 deadly sins and I noticed I messed up with the kings name Becky's birth parents are king Richard and queen Beryl. Frederick was the advisor to the throne who took it over once they went missing. But he also happened to be the kings brother so he is also her uncle. This is what happens when I don't update for 6 months. I get confused. I will try harder to update this more than once a month.)  
To be continued


	5. Explaining

"Mr. and Mrs. Botsford, I can assure you that I would never break up with Becky over something so juvenile. I'm just sorry I wasn't there to stop them from leaving." Said Tobey as he still stood at the podium in front of all the other villains who were now more or less not villains. 

"It's not your fault Tobey. It's ours for even believing those people were who they said they were." Mrs. Botsford began crying into her palms. 

"We let our daughter go with two random people who claimed to be from Lexicon. What if they were secretly alien trafficers. What if she's being sold into slavery?" Said Mrs. Botsford as she cried into her palms.

"Calm down honey. I'm sure there's an explanation to everything." Said Mr. Botsford as he comforted her.

"What can we do about it?" Asked Mr. Ming.

"That's the problem." Said Tobey as he pushed up his glasses. "Those so called 'Lexiconians' have technology that even I find too advanced. But what they don't have is all of you." He said, gesturing to the audience.

"But....what can we do to save Word Girl?" Asked Eileen the birthday girl. 

"With the help of Dr. Two Brains and Chuck the Evil Sandwich making guy." 

"That's Chuck the condiment maker now. I dropped the Evil Sandwich making guy part after I stopped being evil. Sorry for interrupting. Please continue." Said Chuck the condiment maker. (I think I need to work on his new title. Tell me if you like it in the comments I'm open to suggestions.)

"With their help we can build a spaceship similar to Word Girls spaceship here on earth and fly into space to save her. Or if not that then build a tower and send a message to her along with Rex and Envy. Any questions?" 

"Yeah. I got a question." Said Dr. Two Brains. "I get how you and I can build a spaceship but how is Chuck going to help us out in that department?"

"Actually, I can answer that question. You see, before I became a full time villain I went to engineering school and learned how to build things. But as you can imagine that didn't work out because I found my true calling. Making tasty sandwiches. I'm a perfectionist I couldn't just use any condiments and making that sandwich press was super easy. The condiment ray was great at first but it kept getting jammed. So I built a better one." Everyone looked at him in awe.

"How did you know he went to an engineering school?" Asked Victoria Best. 

"We were cell mates once and had nothing better to do but talk about our pasts." 

"Not to put a damper on your plans Tobey but doesn't building a spaceship require months? Not to mention...where are you going to launch it?" Asked Mrs. Winchester. Aka Tobey's mother.

"Not to be rude but why do you want to save her? Didn't you guys supposedly break up?" Asked Victoria Best, while trying to get under his skin.

Tobey face palmed. "That wasn't me who broke up with her it was the robot clone of me!" He shouted at her, earning a few weirded out looks from some audience members. "Besides according to me we are still together."

"But does she know that? What if she has to marry some random but attractive Lexiconian male in order to bring peace to her kingdom?" Said Victoria once again. 

A million thoughts began to go through his mind. What if she did meet another man there who had similar interests as her and fell in love with him? What if she wanted to remain in Lexicon and never come home? What if she married this guy and had his children? Tobey couldn't stand the thought of her being with someone else. It made him go green with envy and jealousy. There was also a part of him that wanted to let her go and make her own decisions. He was torn up inside. He quickly regained his composure long enough to finish the meeting. 

"Are you all with me?" Tobey asked the crowd.

"I'm in." Said Dr. Two Brains with a smile.

"I'm in." Said Chuck the condiment maker looking determined.

"I'm in. Just one more question." Asked Victoria Best trying to get a better picture of what he was asking. "I get why you need them to construct this spaceship but why do you need us? I don't know anything about spaceship building." 

"What better way to fight off other Lexiconians that with the villains that once fought against Word Girl herself?" Said Tobey with enthusiasm. "If that doesn't work we can just find some Lexonite and weaken them until they let her go." He chuckled weakly when he saw the glares from the Botsfords. 

"Ok...so hypothetical question.. What if you build this spaceship and we go there but it turns out that she is in no danger, is the actual heir to the Lexiconian throne and the robot was only to get you out of the way? Then what?" Asked Eileen the birthday girl. 

"Then we tell her we came to see her coronation ceremony?" Asked Tobey as he smiled nervously. "I honestly didn't think of that possibility. Meeting adjourned."

To be continued


	6. Sailing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang sails through space.

If someone had told Becky Botsford that she would someday get to see her home planet in person she would have thought that person was joking. 

If someone had told her that Huggy was wanted for her alleged kidnapping she would ask that person to leave. 

Yet here she was on her way to her home planet with her friends and brother and her best friend being treated like a criminal. She should have said something in his defense  but she didn't know where to begin. 

To begin with she had known Huggy for most of her life. He was almost like a father to her but he was mostly her best friend. She believed They were blowing this out of proportion. 

Her thoughts on this kept her mind busy.

Meanwhile with Scoops and Violet.

"Oh Scoops can you believe we get to accompany our dearest friend Becky as she journeys to her home planet to possibly become the next ruler and maybe find out what happened to her birth parents."

"I can't believe my parents even let me go to begin with." Said Scoops.

Just then, Becky felt sleepy. She began to drift off into sleep. 

"Hey Jackie." Said Rex as he turned a little to be able to look her in the eye better. He had gotten quite a bit taller since high school. He was currently the same height as his girlfriend but at least he wasn't shorter than her anymore. 

"How did you have the power to enter dreams? And how come that was never really explored in the seven deadly sins?" 

"While that is rather odd, I'm sure our beloved author had her reasons." She looked to the readers and shrugged.

Becky began to snore a little. T.J. had gotten out of his seat and he took out a can of shaving cream and a feather from his bag. He squirted some shaving cream into Becky's hand and began to tickle her face with the feather. She brushed it away at first but as he continued she finally smacked herself in the face and got shaving cream all over herself.

Her so called 'friends' were snickering quietly to themselves.

"Traitors." Becky muttered and she gave T.J. a glare before going to the bathroom to clean off. 

Becky sighed in annoyance. It's not that she was mad at T.J. this was just something he did as a brother. It was normal that he would annoy her like this. She just couldn't stop thinking about Tobey and how he had broken up with her.  Jackie had seemed pretty confused when she learned about it. Becky could have sworn that they behaved like siblings and that they told each other everything. She needed to speak with Jackie.

After cleaning all of the shaving cream from her face, Becky exited the bathroom and went to talk to Jackie. Jackie was still talking to Rex. 

"Sorry for the intrusion but, Jackie can I talk to you for a minute?" Becky asked as she motioned the back wall with her head. 

"Excuse me Rex, I will be right back." Jackie excused herself and went to join her friend. "What's up Becky?"

"Before we left did Tobey seem...off to you?" Asked Becky in a sad tone. Jackie could tell she was still upset about the break up. Jackie thought back to before they left.

"Now that you mention it there was something." 

Jackie was about to use the bathroom to shower at night since she always took showers at night. Before she did she knocked on Tobey's door to ask him if he wanted to shower first. She always used up all the hot water and wanted to make sure he wouldn't be angry with her later.

"Hey Tobey, I'm about to shower. You better come out here and stop me before I use all the hot water." She taunted. Just because their parents were married didn't mean they had to completely get along. 

"No Jacqueline. I'd rather not waste my time doing something as simple as bathing. It will mess with my manly musk."

Jackie made a face. "Ok, first of all T.M.I.. Second of all why are you referring to me by my full first name? That is so out of character even for you. Third of all, when did you stop caring about your personal hygiene? You always try to smell your best around Becky. I don't know what weird trend you're trying but since when do you care so much about your 'manly musk'?" None of what he just said was like him at all.

"None of your business little sister." He shut his door so harshly a picture frame fell off of the wall.

"I have so many questions. When has he ever referred to you as 'little sister'?" Asked Becky as she stared at her with a look of utter confusion.

"This would be the first time. I don't know what it was but his behavior seemed a bit off." Jackie was starting to think that there might have been more to his odd behavior than just him acting different. It was like he was a whole new person. It made no sense for him to behave this way. Then again, he was always seen as the weird kid in class who built robots.

"Well. One thing is for certain. You guys breaking up never should have happened. It's like someone really wanted Tobey out of your life. But why?" Jackie then remembered that Becky was a long lost princess. Maybe she was going to have to marry some random prince and with Tobey as her boyfriend that wasn't going to happen. Things were happening for a reason and she didn't like it. But Jackie Winchester was no quitter. She would get to the bottom of this if it was the last thing she did. Now the real question is..exactly how much danger was Tobey in back home? She would need to find a way to contact him. Their phones couldn't get signal way out here in space. She then remembered her dream powers. Maybe she could talk to Tobey in his dreams.

After going back to their seats Jackie checked the time on her phone. It was around the time Tobey would be heading off to sleep. This spaceship ride was going to take days. Without a second thought Jackie Winchester drifted off to sleep and attempted to make contact with Tobey through their dreams. It was a bit hard seeing as they were on different orbits but she managed to make it work. She hadn't told anyone on board aside from Becky about her suspicions. If they were to discuss it out loud she wasn't sure what these Lexiconians would do to them. 

In Tobey's dream he was watching the rocket ship leave and he was desperately trying to chase after it with tears in his eyes. 

He gasped when he saw Jackie there and he knew exactly how she had gotten there. Reaching for her he was shocked as he pulled back sharply after she slapped him. 

"Why did you break up with Becky right before leaving? She's super upset about it. Follow up question ; since when do you not want to shower?"

Tobey began to get mad. This wasn't the short reunion he had in mind.

"To begin with I never broke up with her. Those people claiming to be Lexiconians trapped me and created a high tech robot replica of me and swapped it with the real me." Using his memories he was able to show her just how they did it. 

Jackie chuckled nervously. "Sorry about that. I was just mad for my friend. Do you have any idea why they would want you out of the picture?"

"Oh no, you don't think she's betrothed do you? That's the last thing I need is my recent ex to find herself in the arms of another man. Oh I almost forgot. Me and a few if not all of the villains from her usual stomping grounds will be joining you on Lexicon." He said rather proud.

"How exactly?" Asked Jackie now bewildered.

Tobey explained his plan. 

"Well, she. You see her parents again tell them everyone is alright. I, along with our friends will get to the bottom of this. Hopefully sooner rather than later. Should I tell Becky how you truly feel?" She looked hopeful.

Tobey sighed.  
"No. It's too soon. She might think you're playing with her emotions and being incincere. For now, we should stay broken up. I just hope I don't have to stop her wedding when we finally get there." He smiled but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "See you, space cowboy." 

To be continued


	7. Lies

Tobey and his fellow ex-villains were hard at work trying to get this spaceship built as soon as possible. Tobey even got his birth father to help out with the more complicated parts.

"Building a spaceship is easy." Mr. McAllister said to Tobey one day during their lunch break.  
"It's getting them to fly out into space and not blow up that's the problem." He explained as he pierced his salad with a fork. "I think it's great that you're doing this in the name of love, son. You must really love this girl; don't you?" He grinned at his son.

Tobey sighed. "I do. I just hope that when I get there I don't have to stop her wedding."

"Well, hopefully we can get there before you bang on a glass window screaming her name." Joked Dr. Two Brains. 

Tobey just stared at him not getting the reference. 

Theodore McAllister the second let out a snort. "Hello darkness my old friend." He began to sing.

"I've come to talk with you again." Dr. Two Brains sang the second part. They began to sing 'The Sound Of Silence.' 

After lunch they continued with building the spaceship. With all these people helping them they were almost ready for a test flight. 

In the meantime..

After days of traveling the gang was finally on Lexicon. 

"Princess and friends, welcome to Lexicon. Home of languages. Here we have libraries with books in languages from all over the universe. We teach classes in dead languages, languages from earth shows and alien languages. We hope you are all ready to learn." Said David in an excited tone. 

"What's going to happen to Bob?" Asked T.J. who looked at the now sad monkey. 

"He will be sent to the prison where he will await trial. He is the reason the princess went missing to begin with." Said Nadine with fury in her voice. 

"As princess, don't I have a say in what happens to him?" Asked Becky unsure if she was in a position of power to do anything.

"You could but..you need to learn all you can about your home planet if you want to be a good queen. My princess." Said David a little too abruptly.

Scoops and Violet exchanged a look and Rex and Jackie felt off by his response. 

"What he meant to say was with all your royal lessons you won't have much time to learn the ins and outs of the Lexiconian legal system." Said Nadine to try and cover up what David had said. 

Becky thought about it for a bit and decided not to push it. She did feel bad that Bob would not be joining them. 

"Can I at least request he put in a nice cell?" Asked Becky.

David chortled. "Forgive me for laughing princess but we haven't held prisoners in cells since the middle ages. We now hold our prisoners in these pod rooms. We got the idea from studying Japanese hotels. Earth is a very inspirational place. That way we can keep a closer eye on them."

"Oh." Said Becky who felt a bit relieved to know he wouldn't be sitting in a musty cell. 

"If she's going to be studying Lexiconian stuff what are we going to do here?" Asked T.J. 

"Well, since you've come here from earth as an exchange student you will be joining your sister in her lessons. We don't just cover languages we cover other things too." Said Nadine.

"So if they will be busy with lessons all day, what are we going to do?" Asked Scoops who immediately began taking a few pictures of the nearby buildings with one of the cameras he had brought with. 

"If you would like you could join them in their studies or if you wish you can also take your own solo lessons." Said Nadine.

David and Nadine led them off the ship and into the Lexiconian space building. It was basically an airport but for spaceships and not airplanes. 

"Lexicon is a great place for learning and growing as a person. With our advanced robotics everyone can have their own personal assistant." Said David as he pressed a button on the wall next to him and a hologram of a seemingly normal human appeared next to him in full size.

"Greetings, I will now take you on a virtual tour of the history of Lexicon."

"Ooh. I hope they have many more exciting tours like this." Said Violet in an excited tone.

"Lexicon was founded in the 18th century by Sir Reginald Dictionaris the first. He used the land and his vast knowledge to educate and inform his people about the beauty of languages." 

In about half an hour he had gotten up to the parents of Becky. 

"About 20 years ago King Randolph and his queen Beryl had a baby girl they named Alexandria Rebecca Dictionaris. Everyone was overjoyed because she was the first female heir to have been born in over a century. When she was just 3 years old someone kidnapped our beloved princess and we never heard from her again. Without their child the king and queen became hollow shells of their former selves. They tried for one more child, a son whose name remains unknown but he died before he was even one year old. King Randolph and Queen Beryl locked themselves in the castle and things have not been the same ever since."

Becky was a bit sad to learn she would have had a royal little brother but she was glad she still had T.J. 

Jackie raised her hand.

"You don't have to raise your hand to ask a question." Said Nadine who looked perplexed. 

"Is this the old version? Because we all know that the princess is right here."

"Yes, well we will have to update that as soon as possible. The people of Lexicon will be thrilled to know their princess is back. The monkey will be put to trial this very same week." Said David a bit annoyed at this question. 

"Follow me everyone. I will show you the royal palace." The group of teens followed Nadine. 

David stayed behind. He called someone on his watch phone. 

"Is she here?" Asked the mystery person. 

"Yes but there are a few...extra details." Said David now sounding worried. 

"Like what? Enlighten me." Said the mystery person. 

"Her friends and earth brother are here with her like you ordered. Also, our scanners indicate our precious princess is pregnant. No doubt with her human boyfriend." He said in disgust. 

"That might put a damper on things but I can work with it. For now, make sure our guests are comfortable." Said the mystery person.

"Yes, master." Said David as he ended the call and hurried to catch up to the group. 

To be continued..


	8. Process to progress

It is the middle of the day. A man wakes up from his bed and stretches. He does his daily routine and thinks nothing of it. You could say he is just an ordinary man except for the fact that he lives on Lexicon and is hiding his true evil nature. But he doesn't let anyone know about his true intentions. For now he waits while the princess learns the truth. Slowly, she will learn the truth. He sighs because he has to work on more than just robot duplicates. No one knows what his real name is. Just that he hides in the shadows and works for the man currently running Lexicon. 

Meanwhile....

"That concludes this part of the tour. Now, we will be handing out the room asignments. Everyone but Princess Lexi have to share a room." Said David as he pulled out what looked like a tablet and began reading off of it. 

"Just because I'm the princess doesn't mean I want to be treated differently." Said Becky, seemingly speaking up for herself for the first time in this fanfic. 

"As much as I want to respect that decision, your highness.....you will  constantly have to be measured so the royal tailors can make your clothes." 

Becky was a bit confused as to why she would need to be measured for clothes more than once. It was like they were counting on her getting fatter or something. It has been 3 weeks since she and Tobey did the deed and she felt fine. 

"If we're going to be taking the same lessons anyway, I want to be closer to them." Said Becky as she looked at David with a serious face.

David pressed a few keys on the tablet and then spoke up. "Oh, alright. It's great that you all have such a close bond. But you will have to share one bathroom between the three of you."

Becky, Violet and Jackie looked at one another before they burst out laughing. 

"Scoops, Rex and T.J. you will also be sharing a room together. Hope you are ok with that."

The guys shared a look and shrugged. "It's alright with me." Said Scoops. 

"I can share a room." Said T.J. nonchalantly.

"I can live with this." Said Rex as he pushed up his glasses. 

"Excellent." Said Nadine as she came out of seemingly nowhere. "Girls, follow me to your room." She led them down the right hallway.

"Boys can follow me." Said David as he began walking down the left hallway. 

"Do you think it was a little weird that they wanted to give Becky her own room?" T.J. whispered to Scoops. 

"More importantly, why would she need to be measured for clothes more than once?" Said Scoops.

"I think she might just be gaining the freshman 15." Said Rex as he hurried to catch up with them. They stopped in front of a door. 

Meanwhile...

"Sir, I think they might be onto us. They still don't know of the princess's....condition but they have requested to room together. They are bound to notice her body changing at some point or another."

"Don't worry about it. They are bound to figure it out on their own sooner or later. For now just keep an eye on them. Just...try not to fail me." 

To be continued...


	9. Space Monkey

Huggy sighed as he ran his fingers through his fur. First, Nadine and David located the long lost princess of Lexicon and now he was wanted for accidental kidnapping. He never meant to kidnap her. It.... just...happened. 

He knew of her existence from his time  working in the royal space force. He had never truly met her until that fateful day. He only really knew how to fly the space craft not build one. Huggy wondered if rebuilding a space ship was going to be a part of the new curriculum in the Lexiconian space training academy. 

He supposed that if by some miracle he were to get out of this prison and be pardoned by the royal family for his royal screw up perhaps he could be a teacher and teach the new recruits on what not to do if you crash land on an unknown planet. Huggy hoped that Becky would try to talk to them. He knew how earth court worked but he wasn't entirely sure how the court system worked on Lexicon. 

Suddenly, the door to his jail pod opened up and an unknown man stepped in accompanied by one security guard. 

"You have 5 minutes with the prisoner. He is going to court next week. I'm sure by this point even you have heard of the former space pilot of the Lexiconian space force kidnapped our beloved princess." Said the un-named guard as he spat at Huggy with disgust. 

"Thank you, Winston. I will be alright from here." Said the mystery man. 

Winston saluted and walked away leaving Huggy with this man who seemed strange but familiar. 

*who are you?* Huggy squeaked at the man. 

"Who am I?" Asked the man in an incredulous tone. "How dare you question who is the great --------?" He snarled in rage. 

Huggy really did not know who this guy even was. He supposed he would be finding out sooner or later.

"Bob...or Huggy whatever you're going by now just take a good look at me and try to guess who I am."

Huggy did take a look. He looked so familiar, yet so unfamiliar. Tan skin just like Beckys', dark hair just like Beckys', the same piercing brown eyes just like Beckys'. He even looked to be around the same age as Becky. 

*Wait...I thought it was her evil uncle who was ruling Lexicon not her evil twin.* Said Huggy in confusion. 

"I might have had Nadine and David tell our beloved princess a little lie. I never was her uncle but like you said her twin."

*but...how? I thought there was only one royal child born..how are you twins but you're the one ruling?..*

"It's a long story so sit down because you will hear all about it." 

In the meantime....

Becky, Jackie and Violet were waking up from their slumber. 

"These pillows are sooo soft!" Exclaimed Violet once everyone had woken up and done their morning business. 

"I know right?" Said Becky as she brushed her hair. 

Suddenly, a speaker from somewhere on the wall turned on and the voice of Nadine could be heard.

"Good morning ladies. I trust you slept well. If you are ready for breakfastIf you are all ready we will begin breakfast. Please follow the robot to the cafeteria after you have changed and gotten ready for the day. Notebooks and pencils are necessary for Your classes. Any books we will be using will be kept in the classroom so you won't have to be carrying those dreadfully heavy things everywhere.  And remember make it a great day or not the choice is yours." 

"What robot?" Asked Jackie to her fellow roomies. 

Suddenly, a random robot appeared from seemingly nowhere startling the group a little. 

"Greeting ladies, I am robot #525. It really took that many tries to bring me to life. When your are done getting ready let me know. I will be in the corner to give you some privacy."

Robot #525 walked to the corner where a charging station was and it began to charge itself.

Becky sighed. Seeing the robot reminded her of Tobey. A lot of things reminded her of Tobey but robots were the number one thing. She misses his smile, his laugh, the way he kissed. She blushed a little after remembering that night they tangled in the sheets. They all took turns using the shower. 

Jackie used a shower cap when it was her turn. 

"Why the shower cap?" Asked Becky as she pointed to her head. 

"Having long and thick hair takes forever to dry. If I washed it now it wouldn't be finished drying until dinner time."

"That is why I keep mine short. No offense Jackie." Said Violet as she played with her own hair. 

"None taken." Said Jackie as she shrugged it off and picked up her backpack and other school things.

They walked together to the cafeteria all linking arms. The girls were as tight as a group of friends could be.   
Breakfast went by rather quickly and soon enough class was starting. 

They sat according to alphabetical order. It was weird for both Becky and T.J. to be sitting next to one another in the same classroom. Becky may have been adopted and got good grades in school but T.J. was pretty intelligent as well. 

"Good morning class. I am Ms. Take and I will be your teacher for the year. Since you are the first Earth people who have ever taken out courses here on Lexicon we hope that we can use this as a learning experience for everyone involved. If all goes well we will have you be the first ever graduating class from Earth. If it is successful we hope to have other people from Earth take our courses and classes. Now, let's get started."

(In the Spongebob narrator voice)

5 hours later....

"Normally I find history to be boring but man, Lexiconian history is cool." Said Rex as they followed the helpful robot and walked to the cafeteria together. 

Suddenly, Becky wasn't feeling too good after seeing another robot that reminded her of Tobey. "I will meet you guys there. I need to use the bathroom." Said Becky as calm as possible. 

"We'll go with you." Suggested Violet to Jackie. She kind of wanted to ask Becky if she was ok after seeing all the robots everywhere. 

Becky used the bathroom and came out to wash her hands. 

"Becky?" Asked Violet. "Are you ok?" She had a concerned look on her face. 

Becky reassured her friend. "I am just fine. But I'm not ok. It's just....all these robots everywhere remind me of Tobey. I miss him terribly and I wish he was here on Lexicon with us." 

Jackie and Violet embraced their friend who had begun to cry after expressing she still had feelings for her ex. After a few minutes they were able to return to their male friends and enjoy lunch together. 

Meanwhile...

"And that is the story of my birth. Any other questions?"

*Where are the king and queen of Lexicon? Yours and Beckys' parents?*

"They won't be bothering us for some time."

*You killed them?* Squeaked Huggy in fear and alarm. 

"What? No. They are still alive but won't be bothering us. By us I mean the whole planet not just us as in us two." 

*Is that supposed to make me feel less weirded out by you?*

"Why aren't you fearing me? I'm the one who put you in jail in the first place. I can have you executed if I commanded it. Don't test me!" He finished his sentence and was red in the face.

*True but I refuse to give you what you want. I refuse to cower before you. You're not the rightful ruler of Lexicon. Becky is and when her boyfriend gets here he'll...*

"He'll what? Impregnate her again? Your precious princess went and got herself pregnant. This...earth turd has ruined her. She is no longer pure. If you try to ask her for help I will ruin her reputation. How can she consulate her marriage to the random guy she will be forced to marry if I have anything to say about it?! How will she run a kingdom much less a whole planet if she has to watch over her child?  Her subjects will think she has loose morals and will not trust her to run a kingdom. Her friends will not want to help her because they will stop trusting her after she failed to tell them she was going to be a mother. Her earth parents will be so disappointed in her. Nobody likes a slut."

Huggy wasn't really listening he was too busy trying not to plot different ways to kill Tobey and wanted to choke this guy for talking sh*t about Becky. 

"Know what the best part is? He...this Tobey guy doesn't know about it. Even more..if he tries to come to this planet I will put him in a cell as well and force her to choose between you and him. I would make her choose between being with him and leaving Lexicon or abort her baby and choose to be queen but I feel she would almost always choose to keep her baby and fight for the throne. If she has to choose between you or him, the father of her unborn baby I bet my kingdom she would always choose him. Leaving you to rot in this cell for attempting to usurp the throne."

*Why are you doing this? I understand that I'm only a scapegoat but why are you doing this to Becky? What did she ever do to deserve this?*  
"She made the mistake of being born just 2 minutes before me. That's what she did. Because she was born first that makes her the rightful heir to the throne in all ways possible."

Huggy thought up his next words before he said them. 

*I understand that you wanted her gone so you could take the throne but why did you wait so long to find her and why bring her back now?*

"Ok..this is gonna sound creepy but I have been keeping an eye on her for a while now. Ever since she first interacted with that Envy girl. Through David and Nadine I was able to see how her relationship with Tobey had progressed. To answer your question, yes David and Nadine are both robots. As soon as I saw that she was successfully impregnated by him I made my move. She is at the ripe age to fight me for the throne but she will have a hard time doing it if she is fighting morning sickness and the other joys of pregnancy."

*Are you certain she won't try to fight you while pregnant? And what about her friends? Aren't you worried they might use their powers against you?*

He saved a hand at Huggy.

"Those peasants do not concern me in the slightest. I suppose Envy and Kid Math would have full use of their powers but as for the others they are powerless."

*What makes you so sure they won't develop their own set of powers while on Lexicon's atmosphere?*

"Well...they are the first humans from Earth to ever visit Lexicon. I will have to keep an eye on them for further analysis. Until then enjoy your cell. I'm off to meet the princess for the first time."

*You are one strange man to be king.* Said Huggy.

"That I am. Here's hoping that the precious princess can remember you even exist. Seriously, if you tell Becky about what I told you, her reputation will go right down the toilet along with any chances you might have had to escape. So long for now."

Huggy was super confused about everything.

To be continued

What do you think of the whole evil twin plot?


	10. Pregnancy

6 weeks later...

Tobey was nervous to be giving the newly built rocket ship a test flight. They needed to be sure this baby would even make it off of the ground before even considering any space exploration.

If it all went well then he could be in space with Becky in a few days. He wondered how she was doing. The other people in his group of friends that went to Lexicon had had video chats with their parents over what Lexicon was like and junk. Everyone but Becky it seemed had been able to communicate with people on earth. Bob and Jackie were strangely absent from the video chats as well. 

While they waited for everyone else to get there to help build this space ship he turned to Dr. Boxlightner.  (I don't know if I spelled that right.) It was just the two of them sitting inside the space ship they were building to go to space and retrieve Becky and friends. 

"Hey, Dr. B how come you got your mouse brain removed and married lady redundant woman? More importantly, how is it that she is seven months pregnant and this was never brought up in the past two fanfics? Our author has some serious explaining to do." Asked Tobey as he grabbed his hair in frustration.

"How come you know that Huggy is innocent of the crime he supposedly committed?" Challenged Dr. Boxlightner. His hair was back to being brown and the mouse brain was removed.

"The imbeciles who kidnapped me were foolish enough to discuss their evil plans reguarding Huggy in front of me while they thought I was passed out." Said Tobey with his fake British accent. 

A few moments later...

"No way! They said all of that in front of you while you were passed out? I know I have done some evil things in the past but man...that is going too far.  Whoever is behind all of this went too far. Also, I will not be joining you on your space mission." Said Dr B.

"What!? Why?" Whined Tobey like a small child. He was low-key kind of bummed out his favorite scientist wasn't going to be joining him.

"You heard the author my wife is seven months pregnant. I need to be there for the birth of my first born or she will never forgive me. Also, I'm your favorite scientist and not...your dad?" Asked a very confused Dr. B. (Sorry if I sound lazy by just writing Dr. B. But if I miss-spelled his name it will be easier to edit it in the future.)

"Well.." Began Tobey as he twiddled his fingers. "I didn't really get to know my dad that well until my senior year of high school. You and I have actually collaborated on a project before. To be honest you were like the father I never had or the weird uncle I never had. You never answered the question about how you lost the mouse brain and became a normal human again." 

"Ah..that." Said Dr.B as he cracked his neck muscles. "It was a day like any other..."

Flashback time...

I was walking through the old building where I had my old science lab before becoming two brains when I happened upon Professor Robert Tubing who I had met briefly only once. The last time we had met he told me he could remove the mouse brain. I didn't want to at the time because I had grown rather fond of it. We had lunch together and wouldn't you know it he made that offer to me once more. In my head the mouse brain refused but I knew that in my heart if I didn't get that procedure done Beatrice would never fully accept me. Well, technically she already did when we got married and started a family but I did this for her. Besides, eating cheese all of the time was making me chubby. So last time we spoke young Tobey was the last time you knew me as Dr. Two Brains.

Back to the present..

"So, you mean to tell me that this happened like last week or something? How did he manage not to mess with your memories? How was your recovery from a head surgery so fast? This raises more questions than answers." Said Tobey with bewilderment.

"Now that you say it like that it really doesn't make a whole lot of sense. For the sake of our future child we have decided to go by our civilian names again. We are now Beatrice and Stephen Boxlightner living in your old house. Speaking of un-answered questions, where did they put you until you made your escape?"

"I was drugged with something that kept me knocked out for 3 days. When I woke up not only was Becky gone but I had to learn from our parents that we broke up. That was a conversation I never wanted to have. I woke up in my own closet. I wonder how no one noticed I was in there the whole time. I know I can easily use my phone to contact her but it always goes straight to voicemail. I have no idea how to actually contact her on Lexicon but I know the others have had video chats with their parents. Even T.J. asked for me to be included in his video calls. He says he believes me but Becky is still hurt and does not wish to see me. Jackie and Violet are going to try and convince her to at least talk to me."

"For all it's worth. I hope you two actually get back together. It wasn't even you who ended your relationship." Said Dr. B. "Can you tell Becky I said hi? It's been a bit mundane not doing any villainy lately."

The next morning...on Lexicon...

Becky awoke from her sleep and as soon as she got out of bed she suddenly felt sick and ran to the bathroom to throw up.

She knew that the friendly robot that came with the room could scan her to see if she was sick with a virus or something so she called for him with the push of a button.

"What do you require, your highness?" Asked the robot named Jeffrey.

After throwing up a bit more she answered. "I need you to scan me to see if I have a virus or a bug. I don't feel too good this morning." She went back to hugging the toilet. 

Jeffrey scanned her and then held her hair back. "After scanning you I became confused at the results so I scanned you again but the scans don't lie. You are six weeks pregnant your highness but it is hard to tell exactly how many. If you don't mind me asking, when was your last menstrual cycle?"

Becky thought about it as she sat on the bathroom floor. "The last time was during that road trip. Almost exactly 6 weeks ago. Are Lexiconian pregnancies the same as human pregnancies?" 

"Lexiconian pregnancies last only 3 weeks." Said Jeffrey the ever helpful robot.

Becky's eyes widened.

"Just kidding your highness. You should have seen the look on your face. Ha. Ha. Ha. In all honesty they last the same amount of time as human pregnancies. We should start you with prenatal vitamins and you should inform the father of your future child so you can marry him and you can become the future king and queen of Lexicon.

Becky's eyes widened again. The only person she ever had sex with was...Tobey. As much as she really didn't want to talk to him again she knew that it would be cruel to keep this from him. She would have to inform her friends and family of this as soon as possible. 

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Becky, is everything ok in there? I heard you throwing up. Are you sick? Can I come in?" Asked a concerned Violet with Jackie bringing up the rear.

"You can both come in. I need to tell you something." Becky admitted to her friends as she pushed herself into a kneeling position.

Both girls entered the bathroom slowly and saw the sad look on their friends face. 

"What's wrong Becky?" Asked Jackie.

Becky sighed before running her fingers through her hair. 

"I'm pregnant." She mumbled while looking down and not making eye contact.

"Come again?" Asked Violet who was starting to become even more concerned.

"I'm pregnant." Becky said a little louder this time.

"You're hesitant?" Questioned Jackie.

"I said I'm pregnant." Becky snapped. She went back to being sad. "I'm sorry ...I just don't know how I'm going to tell everyone back home, especially Tobey." 

Violet hugged her friend and Jackie followed suit. "Don't worry Becky. We'll support you 100%. We should probably start with our male friends that came with us here to Lexicon. Let's see how T.J. will react knowing he will be an uncle."

A little while later..

Being the princess, Becky called off classes for the day. The teachers weren't exactly thrilled to be cancelling class but Becky convinced them when she told them the news. She had gathered all of her friends and brother in the cafeteria area. 

"What's so important that you had to cancel classes for the day?" Asked T.J. a little bit annoyed because he actually enjoyed going to class.

"I'm sure whatever it is, it will be interesting to learn about." Said Rex.

"Yeah..why did you cancel class for the day Becky?" Asked Scoops as he walked up behind Violet and wrapped his arms around her. 

Becky took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. 

"I'm not going to beat around the bush and just outright say it. I'm p-p-pregnant." She said in a shaky voice.

"That's it? I thought it was something more serious like...." T.J. stopped talking when he realized what she had just told him. "YOU'RE PREGNANT?!" He yelled.

"I'M GONNA BE AN UNCLE?!" Shouted T.J. excitedly. 

Then another thought ocurred to him. "Wait....if you're pregnant and Tobey was your ex does that mean he's the father?" Asked T.J. in a serious tone.

"Yes." Becky said softly. "Theodore 'Tobey' McCallister the third is the father of my unborn child."

Each male was silent for a bit before they voices their thoughts. 

"Well, it happened. But I think it's a great way to rekindle your relationship with Tobey." Said Scoops.

"Wait, did you just say a baby will fix all of our problems?" Asked Becky in confusion.

"That came out wrong. What I meant to say is you have a reason other than rekindling your romance to talk to him? That sounded better in my head. Sorry I even said anything." Scoops mumbled the last part while playing with Violet's hair.

"If it's any consolation, I think now would be a great time to contact your parents and tell them about all of this. But I'm not sure about what time it is on earth." Said Violet as she relaxed while Scoops played with her hair.

"Hmm...if I remember correctly...while it is morning here in Fair city it should be around night time. And if it's 10:45 AM here it should be...10:45 PM there." Said Rex as he remembered a small math fact related to Lexicon. 

"So..we're like 12 hours apart in terms of time zones or planet times?" Asked T.J. 

"Something like that." Said Jackie. "So you think they will answer at this time of night?" 

"It couldn't hurt to try." Said Scoops in an encouraging tone. 

Using the new phone they gave her when she first arrived on Lexicon she used it to video call her parents. They picked up after the first ring.

"Hi mom. Hi dad." Becky smiled. She handed the phone to T.J. so he could hold it to show both of them.

"Hi kids." Sally Botsford smiled. "How's the learning going?" 

"Don't fall behind on your classwork guys. Becky, are they teaching you how to rule the planet?" Asked Tim Botsford. 

"The learning is going great but there's something I need to tell you guys." Began Becky nervously.

"Whatever it is honey, we're all ears." Said Sally with encouragement.

"I'm pregnant and Tobey is the father." She said..feeling a little ashamed.

"You're pregnant?" Repeated Tim Botsford as he made a strangling motion with his hands and then he breathed a sigh of relief. Then he gasped. "WE'RE GOING TO BE GRANDPARENTS?" He shouted excitedly. "Does anyone else know?"

"As of now, just my friends, T.J. and you guys. I haven't exactly told Tobey yet." Said Becky feeling better now that she told her parents about it.

"Be sure to call us more frequently. We want to see how your baby bump grows." Said Tim Botsford as he smiled at his now pregnant daughter.

"I will. Thank you for supporting me." Smiled Becky as she began crying a little. 

"We will always support you kiddo. It's what families do." Said Sally.

Family...Becky suddenly remembered that she still had to find her birth parents. She wondered where they could be....

Meanwhile...in an underground location somewhere on Lexicon.

The strange man who looked oddly similar to Becky walked up to two pods that held two sleeping individuals in a coma for the last decade or so. They too looked like him.

"As soon as she gives up the throne to me I will wake you up and I will tell her who I am and we can be a family again. As long as her baby daddy doesn't do something stupid like try to find us. That unborn child will put a jinx on my plan but as long as she cooperates it should go off without a hitch. I miss you, mommy and daddy. Becky Botsford, you will rue the day you were born before me and I will take the throne by force. If it's the last thing I do!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my fanfic.


End file.
